A Brighter Tommorrow
by Mouse95
Summary: This is a story about the future Triads children using characters Ridely and Tidia created. It's a story about brotherly love. Mostly fluff


**Ch. 1**

**Is it just me or is this season depressing the hell out of anybody else? I need to believe that there's going to be a happy future for our boys even if that isn't how Kripe sees it. And as far as I'm concerned Ridley and Tidia have the brightest view for the future.**

**None of the characters belong to me. I'm only borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I'm done. **

**I do have permission to use the Legacy characters. **

**I'm very nervous about this story so please let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

**A huge thanks Tidia for answering all my questions.**

Dean stood in the dark kitchen watching from the window as his oldest son coasted the car quietly into the yard. The teen opened the car door and closed it back almost silently. He ghosted up the porch steps just as he was reaching for the screen door the porch light snapped on. The boy looked back towards his car and for a minute his father wondered if he was going to try and make a run for it.

"Hey kiddo" Dean said, opening the kitchen door and flipping on the light.

"Hey dad" Ben said, with his most charming smile. "Dad I…"

Dean held up his hand cutting off the explanation.

"What's the rule if you're going to be late?"

"I call," was the mumbled response.

"Speaking of which why was your phone off?"

"It's not," Ben said, pulling the phone from his pocket. "I forgot to charge it," he said, looking sheepishly at the useless piece of technology.

"Give me your keys you want be going anywhere for the rest of the weekend."

"Yes sir"

"Go get some sleep you're babysitting tomorrow."

XXXX

The Guardian rechecked the salt lines and protective symbols around the house before going up stairs to bed.

After checking to make sure all three of his sons were safely tucked into bed Dean slipped quietly into bed.

"Ben got home ok?" Juliet asked rolling over to face Dean.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Dean traced a finger down the side of her face.

"You know I have mothers hearing if someone's moving around I hear them. Is Ben ok?"

"Yeah he's fine just sorry he got busted again."

XXXX

The first scream hadn't even died away as Ben rushed through the connecting bathroom into his brother's room. As he was skidding to a halt the bed room light flipped on to reveal their father standing there with a gun in hand.

Dean's eyes quickly scanned the room for danger.

"Where's Jimmy?" The seasoned hunter asked when he didn't immediately spot his youngest.

Another peel of thunder was accompanied by an pitched squeal.

"He's right here, daddy," JT said, patting the shivering lump next to him.

Relaxing Dean put the safety back on the gun and temporarily sat it on the boys' dresser.

"Their fine the thunder scared, Jimmy," Dean said, as Juliet appeared beside him.

"Daddy!" A head full of messy brown hair and two big brown eyes peered at him over the edge of the sheet.

"Hey little man."

Throwing back the covers the little boy stood and ran to the foot of the bed.

Dean scooped the little boy into his arms and hugged him close to his chest.

"Hey mommy," Jimmy said, smiling.

"Hey baby did the thunder wake you?"

Another loud crash of thunder had the toddler burying his face in his daddy's shoulder.

"Make tunder stop it swary."

"The thunder can't hurt you I promise," Dean said, placing a kiss on top of the shaggy head.

"Me's go you bed?"

The father sighed looked at his watch and then over at Juliet who shrugged.

"Alright but just for tonight."

"JT, sweetie do you want to come too?" Juliet asked, looking at her oldest son.

The little blond was hugging his German Sheppard puppy. After watching another bolt of lightning light up the sky the little blond head nodded.

"Can D'Artagnan come to?"

"The mutt sleeps on the floor."

"He's not a mutt he's a German Sheppard," JT defended.

The connection between boy and dog had been instantaneous. The two had been almost inseparable ever since Juliet had brought the unwanted puppy home two months ago.

"Ben, you want to come too?" Dean smirked at the look on his oldest face.

"No thanks I'm good."

XXXX

The three Winchester boys had just finished a snack of milk and animal crackers when they heard cars pull into the yard.

"Max is here," JT said, running for the door with D'Artagnan right behind him.

"Yay!" Jimmy squealed following his older brother.

"Oh boy," Ben said, rolling his eyes and following his brothers out the door.

He loved his brothers and he had to admit that the little blond tornado that was Max Sawyer had become like a third little brother. But the kid had a knack for finding trouble and dragging JT with him. Already the two had their heads together planning their next escapade.

Jimmy was tearing into the action figure Caleb had given him. Dad wasn't going to be happy he had told Caleb to stop spoiling them not that Ben really minded since he usually got money.

"Jonathon, James, aren't you going to come give your grandmother and grandfather a hug?" Esme asked.

"Sorry" JT ran over and hugged Esme and Mac.

Jimmy was reaching for Esme when Ben caught his two little hands in one of his bigger ones.

"Cookie hands," Ben explained.

XXXX

Ben sat in the middle of his brother's room playing dragons and action figures with Jimmy, while the older boys raced their new toy cars around them.

"I'm hungry," Max said, standing in front of Ben, with his hands on his hips.

The teen raised his eyebrow at the child standing in front of him. "So what do you want me to do me to do about it? You know where the kitchen is."

"Ben, will you please fix us something to eat?" JT asked, ever the diplomat.

"Alright you guys clean up in here I'll go get the stuff out for supper."

"We's have pizza?" Jimmy asked.

Ben wasn't sure what made Juliet think making pizza with three young boys was a good idea.

"Yeah little man we're having pizza."

The dark haired teen was just putting the premade crust into the pan when the three younger boys came running down the stairs.

"I wanna help."

"Pick a chair and climb up." Ben had already lined up three chairs along the cabinet.

"I do myself," Jimmy said, slapping away his oldest brother's hands when he tried to help him up on the chair.

"Alright guys we're going to take turns putting sauce on the crust watch." The oldest boy demonstrated dipping the spoon into the jar of sauce and putting it on the crust.

JT watched with his usual attentiveness while Max, started at something only he could see on the wall and Jimmy, stuck his finger up his nose and examined what he pulled out.

"Eww! Jimmy's picking his nose," Max squealed.

"I forgot we need to wash hands first." Ben took a napkin and wiped his brother's finger off then carried him over to the sink to wash his hands.

They managed to get through making most of the pizza with a limited mess and were waiting on it to finish cooking when Max looked a Ben curiously.

"Ben, why don't you call Aunt Juliet mom?"

JT frowned he knew his big brother called his mom by her first name but he just thought that was a big brother thing.

"Yeah why don't you call mom, mom?"

"Juliet, isn't my mom, my mom's name was Lisa."

"Where is she?" Max demanded.

"She's dead."

"Is she in heaven?"

"Yeah JT she is."

"So you don't have a mom anymore how'd she die?" Max had recently become fascinated with death and dying and wasn't shy about asking questions about the subject.

"She got really sick."

"Did she have a cold?"

"No she had something a lot worse than a cold. She had a disease called cancer."

"Will we get it?" JT asked, his little brows creased in concern.

"I hope not buddy." Ben sighed with relief when the oven timer went off signaling the pizza was ready.

All the boys were chatting happily and eating pizza when JT looked up seriously at his dark haired older brother.

"Does talking about your mom make you sad?"

Rolling his green eyes Ben groaned inwardly. He'd been hoping that the younger boys had forgotten about his mom. He knew the subject would come up one day he just didn't think it would be so soon.

"It makes me a little sad, I miss her."

"Ben, I don't want you to be sad so me and Jimmy, we'll share our mom."

"Thanks buddy that means a lot." Ben was still amazed at how easily everyone had accepted him into the family.

A loud burp from Jimmy broke the melancholy mood that had settled over the room.

"Puse me I toot with my mouth."

"That's a sign the tanks full , its bath time you too JT."

Ben had no idea how the toddler had managed to get more sauce on him, in his hair and his clothes than was on the entire pizza.

"What about me?"

"You can play in the bedroom while the boys take a bath."

**I had planned on making this a one shot but changed my mind so there's probably only one me chapter. If you want me to continue so please don't forget to feed the monkeys.**


End file.
